nerd_queenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennax
Jennax is the paring between Jennette McCurdy and Max Ehrich. There have been rumors that Jennette and Max are dating but no one is sure wheateher it's true or not. Jennette denied dating Max during her cupcake webisode. Since Max has been cast for the recurring role of Adam on 'ICarly ' ''', the two have been seen together suggestively in several videos and photos, some of which have been mysteriously deleted. It was initially believed that Jennette and Max were dating due to publicly released hints such as the two flirting, going out together to daily meals and comedy shows, releasing videos on Jennette's Youtube account, Max taking Jennette out to meet all of his best friends, and the two attending events such as the CAA Emmy Party, Virgin America Party, and the Sunset Strip Festival, as well as private house parties together, as each other's dates. Since filming iCarly, they have continued their close relationship by spending a lot of time together in private, going out together in the Los Angeles area, and attending charity events together. Both have confirmed individually that they are in love with and dating someone. *Max and Jennette have countless inside jokes with each other, and had them even after only a week of knowing each other. *'''They like to go out a lot to the movies, restaurants, sushi, LA improv/comedy clubs, and also love to watch TV and play board games together at home, sing, and write songs.' Jennette has also confirmed on Twitter '''that these are the things she does with the people closest to her. *After filming, Max and Jennette started attending parties and charity events together. *'They see each other immediately''' after Jennette gets back from a concert or trip out-of-state. *The two of them are especially quiet when both of them are in the same city at the same time. *Max has posted some photos of Jennette on Twitter without commenting on them, which Jennette didn't comment on either. Also, a few paparazzi and fan pictures of Jennette and Max'' were mysteriously *During filming for iStart a Fan War, Max and Jennette '''immediately started regularly going out for meals. The rest of the iCarly cast backed off from their lunch dates (save the first lunch Max had with both Miranda and Jennette). *In an interview surrounding the time when they started getting closer than ever, Jennette said she was listening to songs about falling in love such as ''“Falling for the First Time” and “Accidentally in Love”.'' *They made a series of videos together, one of which is still on YouTube, called "Awkward Times with Max" and they both appear very giggly 'and flirty, and Jennette preens her hair'. *After hanging with Jennette one night in late September 2010, Max tweeted''' just a smiley face the following morning. *In the video of them singing “Lean on Me” Max appears to check Jennette out when she gets up to grab something. *Jennette promoted her Max videos with '''more enthusiasm than ANYTHING she had promoted for the current season of iCarly, and her own professional announcements. Desperately tweeting "Thanks, Dan!" when Dan Schneider retweeted her, and uploading-reuploading her videos. One of her original videos even had a marijuana reference in the description. Jennette then deleted most of the repetitive advertisements and one of the videos, *Jennette mentioned she will go skiing and snowboarding in''' Utah for a 2010 winter vacation, the same place where Max skied and snowboarded during filming for High School Musical 3. *The day after a 'night out with Max to the fancy Virgin America and CAA Emmy partie's, '''Jennette caught the bouquet '''at her uncle’s wedding. *In addition to being giddy in candid shots of them as a couple at the '''Cure in the Canyons event, Max and Jennette clearly arrived in the same car, and he carried Jennette's phone for her. *In early October, Max simply tweeted, "11:11." It turns out, Jennette was flying to Nashville, and this is the time her flight took off from LAX. *In March 2011, Jennette tweeted a pic of sexy heels on her tour bus. *Max buys, listens to, LOVES, and is inspired by Jennette’s music! He confirmed this multiple times on Twitter. *Very shortly after Max said that he liked the show "'''''The Big Bang Theory” in an interview, Jennette went on a quoting and reference spree of the show. *Max introduced Jennette to the show “''Freaks and Geeks” and they both love Jason Segal, as both have stated on Twitter.File:Kitchenfun.JPG *Max tweeted the title of one of Jennette's very favorite songs: "Pinch Me" by the '''Barenaked Ladies '''followed by a smiley face. *In a UStream on set done by Noah Munck, '''Max and Jennette showed up together. After Max left to go to 'lunch, Jennette looked eager to leave. Even though she said she had sushi with her, she ended up going to Tender Greens with Max and his friend. *They write songs, raps, etc. together.